


A Boy and a Ghost.

by notedd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagtio Komeada, chiaki nanami - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedd/pseuds/notedd
Summary: Hajime Hinata has never believed in ghosts. Matter of fact, he doubts he ever will.But what happens when the very thing he swore would happen... actually comes true?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Boy and a Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! thank you for stopping by, i hope you enjoy you stay here! this is my first public fanfic, so i really hope that i can get some decent feedback! there will be more chapters of this eventually, whenever i get a break from school.

Rain.

Great.

Just what he needed, didn't he? The one time his rain boots are nowhere to be seen, it's raining. And not just your average, little sprinkling rain drops that seem almost like mist. No. It was pouring. Hajime could hear the thick drops of rain on the rooftop. He could hear them so well that it was starting to sound annoying. Or maybe he was just annoyed about the shoe problem. I mean, it  _ is _ raining extremely hard and all of his shoes are somewhat new and nice looking, so who wouldn't be a little pissed off? Now that I think about it, his socks would probably get super soggy as well, and soggy socks are just... ick. 

When you have soggy socks, all of your toes feel like they're gonna freeze off. They're wet and always make a weird squishy noise in your shoes when you walk around, especially if your shoes are wet on the insides as well.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? I mean, I guess talking about soggy socks is fun from time to time, but we're focusing on Hajime. 

The boy huffed as he slipped on his least favorite pair of sneakers, making sure to get his raincoat at the very least. A classic, yellow raincoat that went down to about his knees, maybe a bit higher, as it wasn't one of his newest pieces of clothing. It was a little small on him, but he didn't care as long as he stayed mostly dry instead of soaked. And you may be thinking, "Hajime, why not just take an umbrella with you?"

Well to answer that question, he doesn't have one. He never really bought one, because he always had his coat and rain boots. But, the boots are lost now, and all he has is his coat. Also, he's going to probably have to stuff his bag under his coat to prevent his books and the bag in general from getting wet. Maybe he'll go buy an umbrella later, just in case it rained tomorrow. 

The boy with brown hair dressed in a long sleeve shirt, it was grey and the material was somewhat stretchy, along with some plain jeans that went down to his ankles. His socks reached up and touched the edge of the jeans perfectly, almost making it look like the socks and the jeans were one piece of clothing, and not separate from each other. He was trying to get his whole body covered in clothing so that he wouldn’t freeze to death, it was extremely cold outside.   
  
Something he was hoping of today was that the kids at school would be talking about the alleged “Ghost sighting”. It’s fake, of course, but it’s been what kids are debating over and theorizing about for the past week.    
  
It still amazed him how kids believed ghosts were real. It just didn’t make sense to him. When you die, you die. Nothing after that. That’s what he’s always believed, and he’s stuck with it. But, that’s not what all the kids in Gnaw Bone thought.    
  
Gnaw Bone, yeah I know, a weird name for a town. 

I’m still not sure where it got its name, but that’s the name. It’s… kind of a scary name for a town when you think about it. And maybe that’s why people think that it’s haunted. But it’s not, if you see ghosts, obviously you’re just catching something out of the corner of your eye. Ghosts aren’t real. How many times do I have to repeat myself?   
  
Hajime got up from the ground, taking his backpack and throwing it over his shoulders. He then took his yellow raincoat and pulled it over his head and tugged it so that it would prevent his backpack from getting soaked. Hajime headed downstairs and grabbed a bagel and took a quick swig from the orange juice jug and walked out his door.   
  
As soon as he took a single step out of his house, a chill shot up his spine. What the hell was that?! It wasn’t the type of shiver that you get when you’re cold, but it was more of a shiver that you get when you feel something… something almost suspenseful happening..? He didn’t know how to describe it. It somewhat felt like someone was lightly trailing a single finger down his bare back, directly on his spine. The feeling was unsettling, sickening almost. Something didn’t feel right. He felt like throwing up..   
  
He checked the time on his phone and he realized that he needed to get to school. Chiaki would be pissed at him if he were late. Chiaki is one of Hajime’s closest friends. They have been close ever since kindergarten when he called her short, and so she called him tall. Since then, they went to the same schools and have been in almost all of the same exact classes. Chiaki always thought it was because of luck, which I always thought was interesting. She doesn’t really believe that everything happens because of the universe.. She believes in luck.   
  
But, she also believes in ghosts. That is the one thing that Hajime has come to realize recently. I mean, he can’t really get upset at her. Believing in ghosts is her thing, if she wants to believe in them, she can. It’s her own beliefs. Thankfully, she knows that Hajime isn’t big on ghost stories.. She also knows that he is afraid of them.   
  
So, maybe I should have mentioned that. Another reason he doesn't believe in ghosts is because they sort or, maybe kind of… scare the crap out of him. Look, when he was in middle school he was invited to a birthday party sleepover. The kid’s birthday was in October, so the birthday boy decided to tell everyone a scary story that his parents told him. Long story short, there was a girl who found a “ghost” and went missing shortly afterwards. That story still scares him to this day. He was so freaked out the first time that story was told to him that he didn’t sleep that whole night.   
  
Though, the only person he’s ever told that is Chiaki. He knows that she won't tell anyone anything of his, mainly because he knows that nobody cares about someone unless there’s dirt on ‘em. One rumor is said and it spreads like wildfire.    
  
But, good thing Chiaki was a good friend and wouldn’t dare say anything of the sort to someone.   
  
He finally arrived at the school, and he could immediately hear kids talking about the ghost stories. He listened by himself, trying to hear if there are any new ones. The “Ghost Tea”, if you will. Maybe there was something new. Something he could think about to himself. It was probably just all fake though. No chance it was real.   
  
“...Nagito Komeada…”    
  
A new one. But… he felt like he heard that name before… somewhere… but in fact, this is the very first time he had heard that name. Why did it feel so… so familiar? It felt almost like a name that was so familiar to him it could have been his brother’s name… but he was an only child, so scratch that off of the list.   
  
Before he knew it, he was in front of the school bulletin board. Where all of the school news was posted. Things like dances, class activities, club activities, etc. There was a newspaper article today. It was new. The publish date was the day before today...so this happened yesterday…    
  
“A boy was found dead in the forest. Witnesses say that they heard an extremely loud scream from deep in the forest, we highly ask of you not to step near the forest, as the investigation is still going on. The boy was said to go to Gnaw Bone High, teachers and students say they will miss the boy dearly. ”   
  
This wasn’t too interesting… there’s been a few of these lately… but he went to this school, and Hajime had never even seen him. Was he a lower grade? Just a kid who didn’t interact with others? Hajime was overthinking… but these things had to add up somehow. I mean, this is some next level shit in his mind. But why were kids talking about him now? Like, he understands that he just died, but did people actually know him..?    
  
Hajime stared at the article before there was a tap on his shoulder, and he practically pissed his pants. Hajime turned around, but nobody was there… what the hell?!    
  
“Hajime! There you are! I was wondering where you were. You barely stay at the board that long.” Chiaki was holding her Nintendo Switch in her hands, her fingers moving quickly on the joysticks and buttons. He assumed she was playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate, she had been playing that a lot recently, so he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what he saw on the Switch’s screen.   
  
“Hey Chiaki, what’s going on?” Hajime asked, his voice sounding a bit shaken from the shoulder tap. Who was that? I mean, most likely case was that someone was just fucking around with him. It would make sense if so. But it still doesn’t make sense to him.   
  
You see, at Gnaw Bone High, everyone knows who Hajime is. Though, he’s not popular. Just a person everyone is familiar with. He doesn’t have many friends except for some of the people in his class. And Chiaki, of course. It would be more likely for him to be getting pranked then you think. But now that he thinks about it… there were only a few kids near the board. It was him, a group of three girls, another group farther away of five guys, and then another pair of two guys walking away from the area. And then Chiaki right in front of him.   
  
Aha! He got it right. She was playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate.   
  
“What are you doing at the board anywa-- Oh! Are you reading about what happened to that Nagito boy..?” Chiaki seemed confused at first, and then she suddenly came to realization. Her expression became a little sad, almost like she knew him. Maybe she did. It’s a shame, really. Hajime felt bad… but then he remembered the shoulder tap. It happened when he was thinking about Nagito… whoever he was… this had to fit together somehow.   
  
There had to be a logical explanation somewhere.   
  
But, may I remind you that they were in school. And the bell had just rung. That means homeroom is starting… now! Shit shit shit! Hajime, of course you got distracted! Get to your class now!   
  
First period, homeroom, ended pretty quickly.    
  
Second period, it wasn’t too difficult.    
  
Third period, his teacher fell asleep, so he and Chiaki were just chatting.   
  
Fourth and everything after that was just plain boring. Nothing new, nothing interesting.   
  
But before he knew it, the school day was over.   
  


He and Chiaki decided to stay at the school a bit later then normal. They would hang out at their usual spot, a place in the school that nobody knew about but them. It was a little spot in the back of one of the classrooms where they would store extra chairs, desks, and whatnot. In the corner of the room, there was a little hatch, almost like a vent, where it was like an underground room. They have always hung out there ever since they discovered it, and they have never told anyone else about it.    
  
\------------   
  
It was late. Around 7:30. Him and Chiaki were just now leaving the school. They had finished their homework and playing games, only took them about four hours. Usually they stay later, but Chiaki had mentioned the fact that she was tired multiple times, so he figured he’d let her go. They parted ways and Hajime started heading back to his house.    
  
It had stopped raining a while ago, though Hajime still has his raincoat on. Sure, it had stopped raining, that doesn’t mean it was warm outside. It was freezing. He was holding his backpack in his hands by the shoulder straps. A weird thing to do, but his shoulders were feeling really shitty. He didn’t need extra book weight worsening the aching of his shoulders.    
  
At this point the sun had completely set, and it was pitch black outside. The only thing keeping him able to see where he was walking was the dimly lit street lamps that appeared every few new street. It was peaceful. Quiet. Almost too quiet. Usually he would hear dogs barking, or leaves rustling. But no. Nothing. It was odd, but he just kept walking. He can’t complain about it now.    
  
“Hello..?”    
  
There was a voice. It echoed in Hajime’s ears. That voice...Hajime whipped his head behind him. Who was that?! That voice didn’t seem familiar whatsoever. Who. Was. That?! There was nobody nearby! Who in the hell could it have been?! Hajime was panicking. He felt like he was going insane! The pace of his breathing quickened and quickened, and he gulped.   
  
“Hajime… what’s wrong..?”    
  
That’s it. Hajime was going insane. That’s the only thing his mind could result in. What else could it be? There was a ghost? No way in hell is that what it is! Ghosts aren’t real! They can’t be! They just can’t!   
  
“Hajime. Are you alright..? You seem to be troubled..”    
  
And with that, a face appeared right in front of him. Hajime’s mouth dropped open, and his brows furrowed in fear. A shaky breath was let out of his mouth, and he felt his heart drop into the souls of his shoes. He couldn’t believe this.   
  
The boy in front of him was translucent. Hajime could see through him. He was floating upside down, his soft, fluffy looking hair not drooping down towards the floor, but staying normal. This was so bad. All Hajime has ever said… ever thought… ever told himself… was false. So many thoughts were rushing through his head at this moment as the pale boy looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Hajime..?”   
  
And at that… Hajime fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all again! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this!! love you all!!


End file.
